1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a disk-like recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk-like recording medium recording and/or reproducing apparatus capable of recording and/or reproducing one of a plurality of disk-like recording mediums.
2. Background of the Invention
Disk players of the rotary table type are known for recording and/or reproducing an information signal on and/or from an information recording medium of an information recording disk such as an optical disk or a magneto-optical disk or the like. Such a disk player comprises a rotary table having a plurality of disk stocker portions provided on the same circumference to store information recording disks, a table drive mechanism for rotating the rotary table, a disk drive mechanism for chucking and rotating one of the information recording disks stored in a plurality of disk stocker portions on the rotary table, a pickup device disposed so as to oppose the information recording surface of the information recording disk rotated by the disk drive mechanism and which can be moved along the radius direction of the disk for writing and/or reading an information signal on the information recording surface, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,978, for example, discloses such disk player of rotary table type.
The table drive mechanism comprises a motor serving as a power source, a reduction gear train increasing a torque by reducing a rotational speed of the motor to thereby rotate the rotary table, a drive belt for coupling a drive pulley fixed to the rotary shaft of the motor and a driven pulley fixed to an input gear of the reduction gear train so as to transmit a power, etc. An output gear of the reduction gear train is meshed with a gear portion of the rotary table.
The disk drive mechanism comprises a disk table for chucking the information recording disk in cooperation with a chucking plate, a spindle motor for rotating the disk table, a supporting bracket for supporting the spindle motor, a motor and a reduction gear train for operating the supporting bracket such that the information recording disk is chucked and released from being chucked. The supporting bracket is supported to the disk player so as to become swingable or movable in parallel. The supporting bracket is swung or translated in parallel by a rotational force of the motor serving as a power source, whereby the information recording disk is chucked on the disk table or released from being chucked on the disk table.
However, in the disk player, the table drive mechanism and the disk drive mechanism have motors independently provided and the rotary table is rotated and the supporting bracket is swung or translated in parallel by these respective motors. Therefore, there should be provided two motors serving as drive sources. As a result, assemblies of the disk player are uneconomical. Moreover, the two kinds of motors must be controlled separately with the result that the disk player becomes complicated in arrangement.